Just one thing left to do
by Raven-Lee Lupin
Summary: Will she do it or not?


This is just a test drive of a bigger story i want to write so the more reviews i get the better it is, please tell me if you like the way this stories going or if want me to change it according to how many reviews and opinions is how i change it

It had been late one night and Hermione was preparing herself for what she thought was the right thing to do.  
For awhile now that▓s all she could think about. She▓d made her way down to the great hall, she thought about it as her last super. She sat amongst her friends and chatted as she ate her food. Still all she could think about was her intentions later that evening. Once all the plates had been emptied and it was time for bed, she left her seat and made her way to the astronomy She made her way to the dorms but detoured so no-one would notice her leaving. For awhile she▓d found refuge in the astronomy tower, it felt like one of the only places that she could really be alone without anyone coming in and interrupting her or her thoughts. It was too much for her to handle she couldn▓t even tell Ron or Harry She looked at her watch, 8:30. It▓s now or never, she thought to herself. She moved towards the window ledge and was preparing herself to jump.

It had been along time since it happened. It was an event that replayed and haunted her dreams for longer then she knew it really had.

There was no-way that she would turn back, not now that she▓d worked so hard to get herself to actually do what she thought was the right thing without regrets or even a second thought.

⌠I know this is not the way to do it but it▓s the only way I can make myself eternally happy■ she said these few words hoping that they may leave a mark on the castle, so that It would never forget her.

Professor lupin was on his way back to his office to get ready for the next morning, when he heard faint crying noises coming from the astronomy tower. Being a werewolf helped with your senses.

He approached the door. He carefully opened it and saw a small girl with bushy hair standing on the window ledge, he hoped she wasn▓t going to do what he thought was very unlike Hermione

⌠H┘Hermione? Is that you? He began to move slowly towards her and took a close look at her.

Lupin was getting very nervous with what she was doing.

⌠Hermione is there something wrong? You know that you can talk to me■ he asked as he sat near where she was standing.

She kept her composer whilst trying to answer his question.

⌠I need to have happiness, and the only way I know to give myself this is to have life with out sadness and depression. Without these things in my life I will have eternal happiness■ she looked at Lupin with a glazed over look on her face, it was as if she▓d left her body and the was only the lifeless shell left

⌠Hermione please let▓s talk about this┘ how do you know it▓s that bad? He asked as he slowly moved closer to her.

⌠Because┘ it like a grime that lives on your skin, as much as you keep trying to scrub it off it never leaves, and when you think it▓s off you can still feel it on you. Never again am I going to feel like this again■ as she said this she had kept the same blank face as she did before

Professor Lupin looked at her, he knew the sort of pain she was going through but never had he felt this passionate about killing himself. Sure he▓d always wanted to but could never actually go through with. He had to hand it to Hermione she was very dedicated.

⌠Hermione are you sure that this is what you really want to do? I mean┘ you▓re smarter then that■ as he tried so very hard to make her change her mind.

⌠I▓m sorry professor but there▓s no way you▓re going to be able to change my mind■ as she moved away from him and closer to the window.

⌠Hermione, think about it. You are smart beautiful girl, you have so much to live for, and you have friends that love you so much. Is life for you at this point in time so bad that you willing to give up everything for such and easy way out■ he held out his to help her down from the window ledge.

Hermione had never really thought about it that way. She never thought about how it would affect her family or friends. She reached for the Professors hand. But as she went to grab it she suddenly she slipped backwards out of the window.

⌠NO! HERMIONE!■

⌠PROFESSOR PLEASE HELP ME!■

Hermione was hanging on the chord of her time turner

⌠HERMIONE DON▓T WORRY I▓VE GOT YOU!■

But it was too late, she had slipped through his fingers like grains of sand

"HERMIONE!!"

All remus could do was watch her fall to her death, it seemed like an eternity. Time its self had slowed down so that one memory would stay imprinted in his mind forever


End file.
